Lately, broadcasting by way of broadcast satellites and communication satellites and, even in terrestrial broadcasting, so-called digital TV broadcasting are growing popular instead of traditional analog TV broadcasting. Digital broadcast receiving systems at home are coming into popular use. In these digital systems, a huge number of programs are broadcasted, because many more channels are available than are provided in the traditional analog broadcasting.
Since the digital broadcasting system broadcasts quite a great number of programs as described above, an electronic program guide called an Electrical Program Guide (EPG) by which a desired program can be selected quickly from a great number of digital broadcast programs has already been proposed, e.g., JP-A No. 08-111823. Also, its improvement ideas have been suggested, e.g., JP-A No. 08-289201 mentioned below.
Meanwhile, in view of numerous broadcast programs provided in the digital broadcasting system, a broadcast receiver in which broadcasted content (including, e.g., video/audio programs, programs provided by data broadcasting, and data provided by data broadcasting) can be stored in its internal storage means has already been made known, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,166,778, which discloses a technique for improving the user-friendliness or usability in displaying what is termed a program listing that is used for making a program booking.
Moreover, US2002/0141580A1 discloses a device for manipulating the AV content as mentioned above, using a hard disk drive (HDD) or the like incorporated in the device. In particular, US2002/0141580A1 discloses a technique for ensuring the transfer (MOVE) of content recorded in the device even in case power supply disruption or the like should occur during the transfer.